


Stuck

by HelloHeadquarters



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters
Summary: Based on the cursed Holo-Day bash Hack Frost skin, Elliott finds out what happens when you put your tongue on something frozen.Also, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are very bad influences on me.

It was surprisingly easy to take the new changes in their stride. World still turned, matches still went on, and if Tae Joon was now an ice creature of some sort and Elliott, a dancer in a far too tight outfit, it really didn't matter.

Not as much as the fact that Elliott had gotten his tongue stuck somewhere he probably shouldn't.

It wasn't as if it wasn't somewhere his tongue hadn't been before, many times. Truth be told, it was probably the second most common place to find Elliott's tongue after Tae Joon's mouth, and that was only because of things like 'refractory periods', and 'public decency laws'. Basically Elliott spent a lot of time with his mouth around Tae Joon's dick, but usually it wasn't quite so difficult for him to come up for air.

"'m sthuck," he complained around the frozen appendage. 

Tae Joon look down at the top of Elliott's stupid hat. "I warned you."

"Oo din stop e ee'er!"

"I meant to stop you," Tae Joon said trying to sound innocent as he stuffed his frosted hands into his pockets and looked off into the distance. "But then... your pants do not leave much to the imagination."

That much at least was true. In his slightly cheesy outfit, Tae Joon had to admit that the rest of Elliott had become a sort of distant memory around the laser focus his trouser bulge commanded. He'd been intrigued, but also vaguely infuriated as Tae Joon's own body was now a fair few degrees below freezing and sparkled in the winter sun. Still, he hadn't thought this would happen at all. 

Elliott, for his part, had been almost weirdly into it. In the past there had been experiments with ice cubes in the bedroom but it seemed as though they had only just been scratching the surface of that particular itch. It had taken all of three minutes for Elliott to stop freaking out and start thinking about sex and about a minute more for Tae Joon to get interested once his brain had fully appreciated how Elliott filled out his bright red uniform. Tae Joon had never known that he had a uniform kink, but he supposed every day with Elliott was an education. It was just a shame Elliott had never learned the lesson about what happened when you pressed your tongue against a frozen, uh, pole. 

"Ih hurs," Elliott whimpered at Tae Joon's waist. He could feel Elliott's hot breath against his frozen skin, but it didn't seem to be thawing him out, which, regardless of the poor bastards state, Tae Joon was quite pleased about. Rather Elliott lose a layer or two of skin from his tongue than any part of Tae Joon should start to defrost and, oh god, drop off.

Tae Joon suddenly looked up at the weak sun that shone down on them both as they stood out in the open, just one man dressed as a ballerina soldier stuck by his tongue to the icicle dick of a former hacker-turned-spirit-of-fucking-winter. Life had taken a very odd turn. 

Could he actually melt like this? It was a troubling thought, and Tae Joon knew that even though the sun wasn't exactly blazing down on them, it still might be better to get to somewhere a little cooler, a fact that would have been made much easier if he didn't have an idiot hanging out of the front of his pants. 

"Elliott, we need to move," he muttered, looking around them both shrewdly. 

"Ya hink?" Elliott replied as loudly as he was able. Tae Joon spotted a small, run down looking train car that had been abandoned just off the tracks a little way behind them. A thirty second walk on good day, an awkward five minute, two man crab scuttle today. Elliott stumbled on the heels of his own boots as they were inches from the door, and Tae Joon had no choice but to follow him down or risk being able to see how Elliott looked with his mouth full of his cock from an angle he was never supposed to. Elliott's back slammed into the snow-covered ground and he let out a muffled cry of pain, while Tae Joon put his hands out to stop himself from crushing Elliott completely beneath him. 

After a moment or two like this, a moment where Tae Joon was suddenly very warmly reminded of exactly _where_ his dick was and how much he really did like it being there in any other given situation, hands came up to suddenly start slapping frantically at his hips and ass. With a shocked gasp Tae Joon realised he was probably slowly suffocating Elliott with his cock, something he had threatened to do in the heat of the moment once or twice but of course would never actually dream of following through on. 

He gently manoeuvred himself so he was rolling slowly on to his side, while Elliott choked in as much of the chilled air as he was able to around the obstruction in his mouth. They shuffled in some basrardised version of a commando crawl into the train car and collapsed, Elliott panting heavily, onto the harsh metal floor.

"You can't stay down there forever," Tae Joon muttered plainly. "Although I do once remember you expressing a wish to."

Elliott chuckled gently. "Ow," he complained.

Tae Joon looked down at him worriedly. Regardless of whose fault this really was, (Elliott's), Tae Joon needed to help him, and soon. Forgetting the impracticallities of having another man frozen to his cock, there was also the fact that this could not be pleasant for Elliott at all. The only problem was that Tae Joon wasn't sure where to begin surgically removing Elliott from a rather vital piece of his own anatomy without doing some damage to himself too.

"Can' oo jus' stop ee-in col'?" Elliott asked suddenly. "Aren' oo agic?" 

Magic? Of course he wasn't fucking _magic_ he thought viciously as his suddenly very adept at ballet boyfriend whined against the dick he'd had for quite a while but which had only recently turned into actual ice. He rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in front of him. Particles of ice glittered at his fingertips. How does a person even use magic? Was he just supposed to close his eyes and wish real hard? Wasn't there supposed to be ridiculous arm movements involved? All the gibberish words he knew were expressed as a series of zeroes and ones. Oh, shit.

"I don't know!" he hissed back. He felt the shift and pull of Elliott being forced to swallow down the saliva that was accumulating in his mouth and shuddered obscenely.

"'Ude!"

"Sorry," he replied a little breathlessly. Maybe if he just focused really hard, remembered what it felt like to be flesh and warm, to be able to appreciate Elliott's own warmth against his skin, the feel of his lips and tongue and they slipped and sucked and licked...

Well, he was at least growing warmer. He felt a little give of Elliott's tongue against him and yelped.

"'Atever you're oo-ing, eep oo-ing ih!" 

Tae Joon swallowed heavily. There was no way he was going to keep doing it without telling Elliott what _it_ was first.

"I... I'm thinking about... about you."

A muffled "aww" came from the region of Tae Joon's groin. 

"No, I mean, I'm thinking about what you're doing. About... about how it usually goes." Tae Joon could at least take comfort in the fact that deep, flustered embarrassment on top of his heated arousal would at least probably speed this bizarre process up. 

Elliott responded with a test flexing of his tongue which made Tae Joon's eyes roll back a little in his head. 

"Eep ohing!"

Tae Joon squirmed a little, feeling stupid and kind of wrong somehow but the fact remained that Elliott couldn't remain frozen to his dick for all eternity, at least not literally although figuratively, the idea was quite appealing. He closed his eyes and placed a chilled hand across his forehead.

"The way you use your tongue... and... and- the way you seem to be able to-- _ungh_ \-- take me so well, so---" Tae Joon gasped as words failed him and he heard a small moan slip from Elliott's mouth. 

"'Es," Elliott said, but his voice was deeper, the uttered syllable heavy with want. 

"The way... The way you look up at me, those eyes of yours so... and your cheeks hollowed out as you suck me feels-- _fuck_..." Elliott's tongue moved again, more this time, not just pulling away but moving with purpose. Joon was warming up so quickly now, he could feel it all over. His blood rushed through his body, pounding and fierce and hot.

"Keep going," Elliott panted in a whisper. The sensations he was so used to receiving from Elliott now were building, his self-consciousness forgotten as Elliott worked him expertly, hands coming in to play now as his attention moved further up Tae Joon's cock. 

He could feel the sweat beginning to prickle against the skin of his palm as he grew hotter and hotter, his back arching up against the cold steel floor to seek out Elliott deeper, his mouth babbling a stream now of incoherent praise as his body seemed to tighten up all over. 

"You always -- so good. Only you, _oh god_ , Elliott, Elliott I'm.. I'm going to--"

Tae Joon's hand gripped harshly at his own hair as his release shattered through him. His toes curled in their ridiculous boots as he shouted Elliott's name much more loudly than he ever had before. His breath was almost painfully sharp in his chest as he came down, and when his brain caught up to reality he looked down in a panic.

"Elliott... Elliott, oh my God I am so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

Elliott's grinning face suddenly appeared in his vision, his eyes wicked as he thumbed the corner of his mouth with purpose.

"Its ok, you didn't drown me," Elliott said in a low voice. 

Tae Joon blinked at him. "You... you're free. You came unstuck," he said, still trying to get his breath back.

"Came unstuck about five minutes ago baby, but we were both having a lot of fun so it seemed stupid to mention it. I never heard you talk like that before."

Tae Joon blushed furiously and turned his head away.

"I liked it."

Tae Joon turned back just in time to find his lips being captured by Elliott's own, the lingering taste there not as off-putting as he thought it might be. Tae Joon rested his hand gently at Elliott's hip. "What about you? Do you want me to..." He trailed off, but Elliott just smiled sheepishly at him and pushed his hips back.

"Uh, no need sweetheart," he admitted gruffly. "When I said I liked it, I mean, I _really_ liked it. Hope they've got a change of these pants for me stashed somewhere."

Tae Joon smiled softly. "More than one. Those pants are coming home with us."

Elliott raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what you see, hmm?"

Tae Joon laughed. "More like what _everyone_ can see. But I'm the only one who gets to touch."

Elliott swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. "Ok... Ok let's get going."

Elliott got to his feet and pulled Tae Joon up after him. "You're getting cold again already," Elliott told him with a frown. "Not sure I like that much. Definitely won't be conducting any more experiments on frozen you anytime soon."

"I have you to warm me up," Tae Joon told him, slipping a hand around Elliott's waist.

"That you do," Elliott replied, his own hand finding its way down Tae Joon's back and giving his rear a little squeeze. "Hey, at least your ass is as hard and flat as ever."

Tae Joon glared at him. "I'll turn you into an ice sculpture if you carry on."

"Yeah... well... I'll... I'll..." Elliott fumbled, trying to return Tae Joon's steely glare and failing.

"Not really frightened of the scary ballet dancer, Witt, graceful though you may be."

Elliott smirked slowly at him. "Graceful, yes. Flexible too, and if you ever want to see it in action you'll keep your weird ice powers to yourself."

Tae Joon's smile grew. "Understood."


End file.
